1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trans-impedance amplifier and an optical receiver including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical line terminal (OLT) is used in a station in an optical access system where the station is connected to a plurality of homes by optical fiber cables. To receive optical signals from the homes, the OLT uses an optical receiver including a photo detector, a trans-impedance amplifier, and so forth. In the optical receiver, the photo detector converts an optical signal to a current signal, and the trans-impedance amplifier amplifies the current signal, converts the amplified signal to a voltage signal, and outputs the voltage signal.